


Cold Water

by FriggAnn



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 16:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18814375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriggAnn/pseuds/FriggAnn
Summary: *现背恋人/有小吵闹波动/剧情车*关键梗：卸妆、复联4、师兄演唱会





	Cold Water

曼谷巡演的第二晚，金有谦下台后就一直抱着斑斑，他像只大熊仔，借着巡演劳累，软糯糯地把整个小人都揽在怀里。  
走向休息室的途中，BamBam挣脱金有谦的桎梏，走去卫生间。

金有谦瘪瘪嘴，然后转身回到休息室。  
他知道，他们还没有完全和好。

他叹了一口气，瘫在化妆镜前，仰着头闭目养神，安静的侧颜被暖光勾勒，朦朦胧胧的倦容被映进镜子里。  
瞬间进入深度睡眠的人很快被一块贴在脸上的、湿冷的东西弄醒。冰冷清爽的化妆棉湿黏黏地贴在他的脸上，然后轻轻游走。  
但越来越不对劲，这按摩的手法好像不太对，至少cody不会这样——横着一大笔划过，又这样、竖着一大笔擦过。

“我自己来吧。”金有谦眯开眼，受不了对方慢吞吞又有些粗糙的，还不如自己去洗个脸。  
“Uh-uh.”这软糯糯的声音他可不能更熟悉，是BamBam。  
BamBam摁住他的眼皮，并用食指轻轻按着他的眼窝，给他卸眼妆。  
“突然间...”金有谦顿时僵硬，气都不敢呼，只能乖乖坐着被伺候。敢情他八年来都没有这么好的待遇过。

更何况他们在两周前吵了架，他们最熟悉对方，都知道对方最易把话当真，结果两个傻瓜什么伤人的话都不敢讲，慢慢演化成冷战。  
几天前曾出现了转机，BamBam因为自己在舞台上惊露内裤事件，玩笑地给自己发了个调皮嘲笑的讯息。

他以为终于要停战了。

结果曼谷巡演上，BamBam依旧对他稍显冷漠。昨晚去夜市，也把自己拒之门外，下班后就早早溜回家。  
而巡演的异地分隔，无异再次给他的思念添柴，蹭着舞台气氛趁机抱抱想念的人。

“你知道吗？”BamBam柔声地说，“我一直在想，为什么我们总是因为这些事情吵架。”

BamBam靠得他很近，呼出的热气打在他的额头上，“就好像粉丝们说的，我们不再是初恋了，再也没有以前那么喜欢...”

“才没有，”金有谦睁开眼，把身后的人拉到膝前，“我一直都喜欢你啊。”

“可是，我们会吵架，会讨厌对方，”BamBam坐在他腿上，握着化妆棉的手腕轻轻抖动，“会分开睡，会很长时间不见面，而且你对猫毛过敏……”

“Stop, ”金有谦打断他，“我们不吵了好不好，我承认那天是我太着急你了，比起猫咪，明明是我才很久没有见你……”

他终于说出了心里话，但并不是一时激动，“我才是你的男朋友，你不能因为我们在一起久了就忽视掉！”这话听起来像是正宫在宣誓主权。

“Emmm，认证，”BamBam安安静静地听他讲，他们太久没有这么安静地倾诉了，上一次倾诉，可能是在以前宿舍的单人床上，“我们分开太久了，你有很多要忙的事，可猫咪却只是在等我。而且你知道，就算是一杯热水，它终究会有变冷的一天。”

“那就让他持续升温。”金有谦搂住BamBam，眼神从温柔变成强烈，对着日夜思想的人，猛地吻了上去。  
去他妈的老夫老妻，那群哥哥都在教我什么！  
他冲动鲁莽地贴上BamBam的嘴唇，甚至感到力度大得可能要把BamBam磕伤。  
他又小心翼翼地探了进去，勾住那熟悉的舌尖，像他们第一次接吻一样，发涩又动情。

“什么变冷的温水还是那四只猫咪，我想你只看着我，就这么简单。”金有谦鼻尖蹭着他的鼻尖，真挚的说道，“我们在一起八年了，我是怎么样的人，你不知道吗？”

“嗯。”BamBam认真地点了点头，“那你也只能看着我。”  
“当然。”金有谦捏了捏他的脸颊。

 

★

但一波刚平，一波又起。  
只因为全球热映的复联四。  
他们在粉丝直播前约好要一起看，所以在国内放假的BamBam，憋了几天。结果巡演归来的人归来后，却跟朋友开开心心地去看了。

BamBam大声嚷嚷，“骗子！都是骗子！”  
看着金有谦欲言又止、欠揍的嘴脸，他就好生气！  
“我告诉你，复联结局是...”  
“我不听！”BamBam紧紧地捂住耳朵。  
“那你先原谅我，”金有谦忍俊不禁，“不然我就剧透。”

其实金有谦也没错，只能怪BamBam那天约了宠物医院，要给拿铁做皮肤护理。  
这么说起来，金有谦才是被鸽子那个。但能怎么办呢，BamBam这么可爱，只能宠着。

在二刷的时候，金有谦被身边的人抱紧，又拍掌又哭得死去活来的。  
最后离场，牵着泪眼汪汪的小傻瓜回公司，练习回归舞蹈，差点被其他五个哥哥揍扁，还以为是自己欺负他。  
他看着那个人被哥哥们围住傻笑，擦着鼻涕，又大声嚷嚷地讨论电影，指向自己的时候，又撒娇地给哥哥告状说没有陪自己复联首刷。

他只能傻傻地笑着。  
日子就像重新回到八年前一样。  
心里那杯滚烫的热水，咕噜噜的。  
冒着白雾，水汽从底部直直往上窜。  
烫手又烫嘴，他却喜欢得很。

 

★

或许平淡是真、细水长流不适合他们，他们往往缺的是跳跳糖一样的东西，是催化剂，又或者只是仪式感。

“一杯巧克力奶昔……嗯……还是两杯吧。”  
BamBam这么对收银员说道，他们几乎是最后一对客人。他们正站在师兄尼坤哥演唱会的馆内咖啡厅前，四处望去，几乎没什么人。  
BamBam叹了口气，他居然差点就犯了个大错，如果别人看见了，该怎么办啊。

这时候金有谦悄悄牵上他的手，在掌心上悄悄刮了刮，然后偷偷在他耳边说，“一杯奶昔，两只吸管？”  
今天的BamBam换了香水，不同平日的凌冽古龙水，只是淡淡的宝宝香。从BamBam上车给他系安全带的那刻，他就发现了。  
现在闻起来，更香更可爱了。

“两杯啦！我说错了。”BamBam气恼，但其实他知道多少杯多少只吸管，其实都没所谓，他们老是喝着喝着就混一起了。

他们最终还是飞奔进场，但迟到的人依旧不出所料地被人发现，然后全场惊呼。他们在镜头与注目下找到了位置——泽演哥与俊昊哥在最后几排向他们挥了挥手。

他们像以前出道前一样，常常跑去给师兄们的舞台上当伴舞，又跑到台下看师兄的演出。  
那时候的他们怀揣着梦想，等待着站在台上发光的一天，对台上的人憧憬不已。  
而如今他们真的做到了。

最后抒情歌响起，全场都站起来。  
他们不约而同地想起以前又累又美好的日子。  
“以前真好啊。”BamBam侧着脑袋在他耳边喊着说。  
“是啊，但现在才是最好的。”金有谦也凑过去大大声说。

现在有你、有舞台、有大家，才是最好的时刻。

BamBam望向他，周边的粉丝们在合唱、在挥舞，但却在他的眼里悄悄慢下来，直至冻结，好像只有他们是彩色鲜活的。  
他看着金有谦那双因为自己而变得温柔的眼睛。

或许他们的爱从来没有消退，只是需要重温。  
黑暗里，他们紧紧握住对方，然后十指相扣。

 

★

他们在晚风里飞奔回家，在俯瞰江南夜景的大桥上开到一百二十码，飞快得好像世界只有他们。  
BamBam想起之前在节目上说过，自己还是没有考到驾照，但没关系，他有司机。  
而此时此刻的司机正在专注地驾驶，眼神变得沉稳，分明的轮廓在璨烂夜景的映衬下，更显柔和。

副驾驶位上的人精选了一首很久没听的歌，是，他总喜欢在车里放歌。  
音乐渐强，是他们上张专辑的歌《No One Else》。  
驾驶位上的金有谦笑了笑，“这首？”  
“当然，某人的表白歌，需要不间断重温，”BamBam坐在副驾驶位上，手搭在膝盖上打着节拍，“It was you you you that's true. ”甚至轻轻跟唱，嘴角弯弯，就像是给对方说似的。

*뭐든 말만 해 뭐든 해줄 게*  
不管是啥 尽管开口 我会做到  
*힘든 일 절대 없게*  
绝无伤心劳累之事  
*언제나 함께할게*  
无论何时 都在一起  
*넌 나만 믿어주면 돼*  
你只需相信我一人

整个江南像落入了星辰，上亿颗碎钻在深蓝的天鹅绒里闪闪发光。银色幻影在夜色中飞梭，他们的心早已贴在一起，而身体上的只是时间的问题罢了。

密码门解锁、再关上。  
抚上对方后脑勺。  
搂腰、再深吻。  
一气呵成。

BamBam把金有谦那幅碍事的平光眼镜脱掉，如愿看到那双好看的眼睛后，再次吻住他。  
他们吻得难舍难分，滚烫的上身紧紧贴在一起，脚下动作胡乱地脱掉鞋子再甩掉。BamBam折腾地去解开他的衣服，急切得像只小猫，两只前爪扑腾地乱挠。

碍事！碍事！都太碍事了！

心切的人蹲下身，就把金有谦的裤链一拉到底。黑色内裤早被顶成大包，馋嘴的人舔了舔嘴，迫不及待的张嘴过去，隔着薄薄布料往那鼓起轻轻地咬上一口。

他成功得到金有谦恼气的表情，更得意地沿着内裤侧缝边缘的布料咬。贪玩得很，突然顿一下，又突然咬紧牙齿用力一扯。

张扬挺立的性器就从侧缝里跳弹出来，拍在BamBam略微肉乎的脸颊上。使坏的人挑了挑眉，把这根张牙舞爪的东西拢在手心，来回撸动。

舒服的揉捏让金有谦直接靠在门上，仰着头轻喘，他又低头看着那性感的光景——跪着他腿间的人放下手，换上被自己舔得水光红润的小嘴。

BamBam轻轻舔弄着顶处，背后的蝴蝶骨一耸一耸张合。他探出软糯的舌尖，顺着布满的经络，从底部到顶部暗力一刮，接着整根含进去。

“你知道自己今晚有多辣吗？”金有谦感觉自己要爆炸一样，胸膛急剧起伏着，他看着昏黄暧昧的客厅，脑子里全是交叉叠放着刚才那一幕，BamBam的眼睛，那双琥珀色的瞳仁，那双蛊惑人心的眼睛。

小嘴被巨物撑得满满的人根本不能回应他，或许他就没有听进去，只能闷哼地呜咽。

被湿滑粘热的口腔紧紧包裹，灵动的舌头在上面来回刮动，金有谦太阳穴突突地发胀，他想要更多，他忍不住地把手插入对方柔软的发间，摁住他的后脑勺，狠狠地往胯间带，让他去到更深更紧更热的地方。

BamBam埋在他腿间舔弄吸吮着，金有谦的动作使他每一寸都要贴近喉间，晶莹的银丝从他嘴里溢出，滑落到一上一下的喉结上。他的眼尾红得发热，红肿的嘴巴已经发麻，被撑满的喉间滚烫热辣。

呜。他脸颊红鼓鼓的，一呼一吸间都是潮湿的空气，闷热湿黏，整个人都是晕乎乎的。直至浊液喷射到他的耳垂上，他才回神。湿哒哒的浊液滑过他的耳环，沿着脖子滴落在锁骨处，粉红的脸颊也被带上了些，湿漉漉的脖颈在昏暗的光线下，流转着微弱的光点，亮晶晶的，又无比性感可爱。

真想一口咬上去，事实上，金有谦就这么做了，他微蹲过去抚摸他的脸颊，侧头刚要上嘴，结果BamBam胡乱晃着脑袋，把脖子上的液体全蹭到他脸上。

他绝对是故意的。金有谦没来得及气恼就被BamBam的下一秒动作给凝固。BamBam蘸起他脸上的黏糊液体就往自己身下探，一只手撑着他，一只手往身后的小洞探去。

BamBam的头发凌乱湿透了，出门前定的造型现在美感全无，刘海在额前垂下一戳，刺在眼皮上，弄得他痒痒的，大眼睛眨巴眨巴，一张小嘴因为身后的扩张，半张半合，性感得要命！

金有谦觉得自己是疯了才忍那么久，他朝那红润的小嘴直接咬了上去，同时摸到对方湿润的小洞，往里添了两根手指，然后贴着BamBam的食指往更深处压，“调皮的人后果会怎样，huh？”

BamBam因为他两个手指的新加入，彻底软瘫在金有谦的怀里，他狠狠地瞪了一眼对方，嘴里却依旧不饶人，他断断续续地说道，“会suck you dry…”

“那得看看是谁被操晕。”金有谦吃瘪地把手指退出，直接提起BamBam的细腿，把硬邦邦的性器塞进了那个一收一送的后穴。

可BamBam后面还是紧得要命，他们同时深呼了一口气，金有谦把那剩下半根慢慢推了进去，然后开始小幅度地抽送。

BamBam被转过去撑在鞋柜上，金有谦捏着他纤细的腰部，就往胯间带。圆润的臀部与囊袋撞击，发出清脆的拍打声。

空气像被凝固似的，更加闷热、潮湿。

BamBam撑在鞋柜上的地方都被印出了湿润的痕迹。他脑子里所有感官器官都被关上了，只剩下身后那个小洞，被反复研磨、搅动，发麻火辣的感觉都被放大了十倍、二十倍。

他紧致的臀部被高高翘起，柔软的腰部被蛮力地下压，纤细的小腿微微踮起，因为每一次的抽动而颤抖不停。

赤诚相见的两人的身上布满了汗珠，像走进了蒸拿房，冰凉的大理石上全是他们湿润的脚印。金有谦往前紧贴他的脊背，胸肌压在瘦弱抽搐的蝴蝶骨上。这样埋在里面的性器钻到更深，把更狭窄更柔软的甬道都烫得平平整整。

他双手张开撑在BamBam两侧，又抓住那骨节分明的手再十指相扣。黑暗小洞里的凸起一块软肉很快被找到，金有谦狠狠地反复磨蹭着他，甚至愈发使坏地把怀里人颤抖的细腿抬起一只，让贴合处更畅通更适合整根没入。

金有谦把BamBam汗津津的脸蛋掰过来，审视着这具少年感极强的身体。他的BamBam毛发全湿，乱糟糟的像只卷毛狗狗，氤氲的眼眸湿漉漉的，蜜色的肌肤因为出汗泛着水润的光泽。

这里的每一寸肌肤、每一寸褶皱、从里到外，都只属于他一人享用，当中的甜蜜只能他去采摘。他心满意足地吻上去，把蝴蝶骨到背后正中的Forever young纹身，一一吻了个够才罢休。

金有谦把BamBam翻身抱起，他跨过一地的衣服，起身入屋。BamBam像个小孩子一样被他抱着，屁股里含着半截性器，每一个细微的抖动都致命地让他咬紧下唇，他只能乖乖地夹着那根讨厌的粗壮，搂着金有谦一动不动。

他被放倒在床沿，明亮的台灯让他恢复半分清明，他呆呆地看着银灰色头发的金有谦。他同样汗津津——一颗汗珠正滑过他的脸庞，滴到BamBam胸前。

“或许世界上只有一杯永远不会变冷的热水，”金有谦垂头吻他，一副真挚的样子。  
“你该不会是要说，那杯东西叫做Yugbam吧。”BamBam扭了扭身子，上前抓住那根滑出的性器往里塞。  
“你怎么知道！”金有谦又重新开始操干他身下的人，但俊俏的脸上依旧愁容。  
“噗，喂！我可是……”BamBam欲言又止。

“是什么？”金有谦把他禁锢笼罩着，往那小洞里认真地卖力，腰间的蒲公英因为肌肉紧绷而变得褶皱，那优越的下颚线直到脖颈线都令人惊叹。

BamBam顿时脸红红，“是你的男朋友。”

金有谦忍俊不禁，他没有回应，只是垂头含住BamBam胸前的两点，身后继续剧烈地全根没入又整根拔出。他激烈地索取着，一次又一次的把甬道里的软肉连翻带出，直至身下人的小腹高高挺起，微微地抽搐，他也加快了抽插的速度，然后拔出性器，一起交待在BamBam的小腹上。

金有谦趴在BamBam身上，这时候已经快两点了，两幅滚烫的身体，在感受慢慢降温的过程，但浑身依旧黏糊糊的。

过了好久，BamBam说了句，“去他妈的冷水。”  
金有谦抬起头看他，“怎么了。”  
“想喝冷水。”

噗。  
他们同时笑出声。

对呀，热水好，冷水也好。  
只要你看着我，你心里有我，就够了。

 

——BamBam才不会告诉你，当晚他们耍浪漫，硬是洗了个冷水澡。结果第二天赶通告去出演综艺的时候，金有谦的鼻涕直直往外飞，吸都吸不住。

“No more COLD WATERRRRR!!”

从此Cold Water就被Yugbam下了禁止令。

 

-end-


End file.
